


Hot Chocolate Makes Everything Better

by Bitchsince1976



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchsince1976/pseuds/Bitchsince1976
Summary: Steve let out a sigh, feeling defeated. They could read each other like books. Something that he loved, and sometimes annoyed him.“Just having a bad day.” He finally said.“You need this more than me.” Darcy handed him the cup. “It’s my grandmother’s secret recipe.”





	Hot Chocolate Makes Everything Better

“I hate you.” Steve said, his voice laced with anger and disgust.

“You should’ve told me this six months ago.” Darcy said, standing in the doorway of the equipment room. “It would’ve saved me a lot of frustration, that came with having to deal with your stubborn ass.”

“Darce,” Steve started to apologize, but Darcy interrupted him.

“It’s okay, I knew you weren’t talking about me.” She replied, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Sorry for ruining your hour of sanity. I can only imagine how much you need it. Jarvis shouldn’t have called you.” Darcy tried not to laugh, as she watched Steve look up at the ceiling.

“J was only concerned about you.” Darcy explained. “Everybody here cares about you. I care about you, so no more apologies.” 

Steve let out a sigh, feeling defeated. They could read each other like books. Something that he loved, and sometimes annoyed him.

“Just having a bad day.” He finally said.

“You need this more than me.” Darcy handed him the cup. “It’s my grandmother’s secret recipe.” 

Steve took a big gulp. His eyes closed, and making a ‘mmm’ sound. There was a smile of bliss or pleasure on his face, as he savored the flavor. Real homemade Hot Chocolate, not from a packet or can.

“Do I need to leave the two of you alone.” She was unable to resist making a joke out of his reaction. Steve’s eyes opened wide, and he almost choked.

“Just feeling like a man out of time.“ He confessed, changing the subject. Darcy reached up with her right hand cupping his cheek, and Steve leaned into her touch. The lost and lonely look in his eyes slowly fading away. 

“Don’t get me wrong I know I’m lucky, but I do miss my old life.“ He continued. “When people saw Steve Rogers, instead of just Captain America. I try to hide my frustration, and how pissed off I am.“ 

“Do you really hate Captain America that much?” Darcy asked the question, that had been weighing on the tip of her tongue.

Steve removed her hand from his face. She immediately regretted her question, afraid that he was going to walk away. That fear quickly disappeared when he didn’t let go.

“I know people sometimes forget about the man wearing the suit.” She felt him gently squeeze her hand, and Darcy was glad she hadn’t scared him away.

“I’ve seen all the punching bags you destroyed. Who says that this is a lifetime job? You own the suit, it doesn’t own you.”

‘It’s not in me to quit.” Steve replied, sounding more emotionally drained than serious. “I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I did.” 

“I know quitting isn’t you style. Remember, that you’re not alone.” Looking him straight in the eyes, and he understood how serious she was about this. “All I’m saying is stop being the SHIELD, and public’s version of Cap.”

“Make your own version of Captain America.” She replied, then repeated herself. “You own the suit, it doesn’t own you.” Before Steve could respond Darcy cupped his face in her hands, standing on her tippy toes and gave him a short but sweet kiss.

“Sorry for the interruption, Darcy.” Jarvis said. “But, Team Science needs your help.”

“What did the three stooges do this time?’ Clearly annoyed, and reluctantly letting go of Steve.

“Don’t forget your cup.” Steve said, still a little dazed and confused. “There’s still half left.”

“Keep it.” Darcy replied, standing in the doorway. “It tasted better on your lips.” She gave him a wink and a smile, and then was gone. Steve finished the Hot Chocolate, looked at his suit one last time then left.

A week later Darcy and Jane are looking over, or rather arguing over some notes when Steve walked into the lab. The room was dead silence, but the only reaction he cared about was Darcy’s

“What do you think, Sweetheart?” Steve asked, showing off his new navy blue and white stealth suit. Darcy dropped her coffee cup, staring at him speechless. “Good or Bad?”

Darcy just stood there staring, oblivious to anyone but Steve. Jane elbowed Darcy in her left side, bring her out of her trance. She babbled the only thing she had been thinking.

“Are you trying to kill me or turn me on? And, you owe me a cup of coffee.”

“How bout Hot Chocolate?” Steve smiled avoiding the puddle of coffee and glass, and reaching for her right hand. “It makes everything better.”

“Maybe we can figure out the secret ingredient together.” Darcy replied adjusting her grip on his hand, as they walked out of the lab.

Jane just shook her head and smiled, as she cleaned up the mess.


End file.
